Secrets Meant To Be Kept
by WisdomPearl
Summary: Gakushū Asano just wanted to read a book outside, until a certain handsome redhead moved in next door. But unlike a normal neighbor, this redhead, who he learned to call Karma, is an extremely talented person who's parents disowned him. But little does he know it that Karma's hair isn't the only thing that burned a fiery red passion and he isn't a normal teenager. Neighbor AU
1. The Mystery Arrives

(Third Person POV)

Gakushū Asano (who'll be referring to as Shuu now) walked outside with a thin book, breathing in the crisp afternoon air that smelled of freshly cut lawn.

At least, for a while.

The fumes of gasoline wafted it's way to his nostrils and he flinched, drawing back. He noticed a black limousine pulling up to the two-story house that was identical to his, "Huh, I guess we have new neighbors," He commented as a moving company truck pulled up onto the driveway, passing the limousine, which was on the side of the road.

From the back door, a redhead popped out and let the driver close the door, thanking him before dropping a healthy tip in the driver's hands, watching as the driver dove away, down the street.

He had a lean figure and amazing apple red hair that swayed in the wind. His skin was pale and clean. He had a serious face plastered across his face.

Judging by the clothing, Shuu knew that he was a rich kid. He had a black suit jacket with a maroon undershirt and a brilliant red tie tucked in. His ivory black pants didn't have a single wrinkle on it. He wore dark gloves the color of his suit, which greatly contrasted against the almost white skin. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, "Hey, careful with the piano!"

Where were this kid's parents? Shuu walked back inside, "Father, we have a new neighbor,"

"I saw Asano. Quite dashing, is he not? Seems your type,"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I go around falling for every guy in town. I have preferences,"

"And that kid seems to fit your requirements,"

I pouted, "Father, now's not the time,"

"I'll go prepare a welcoming basket for you to take to him tomorrow,"

My breathing hitched, "Wh-Why?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No...,"

"Then I'll go prepare it now. At least make friends with this kid, Asano. You might grow to like him,"

The strawberry blonde walked out again and sat on the bench outside, reading his book. He heard shouts from the redhead as time progressed.

"No, that's not how you carry the couch. Here, let me show you what real men do,"

"Hey! Be careful with that! That was brought all the way from Spain,"

"As to prevent fingerprint smudges, I'll be taking the glass china cabinet, thank you very much,"

"Actually, that's from Bermuda, not Russia. Do your homework,"

"Where the hell is that vase from Venice? Oh, there it is,"

"Hey, that's viola, not a violin. Get it right!"

"No, that's not how you carry the cello or the bass. Here, let me do it. Can't believe you're making a kid do this...,"

"Since you couldn't handle a cello right, I'll take the trumpet myself!"

"Hey! Don't scratch that! That. Is. Mahogany!" (if anyone gets the reference, kudos to you)

"That is the box of dishes from China, not the silverware from Serbia, so be careful with that!"

"Honestly, the cat back my place can move the desk better than you two combined! And she only has two legs left!"

His tone was very arrogant and his words dripped with harshness. Surprisingly, none of the movers cared about it, they just wanted to get the hell out of there.

After a while, the movers were done and they hurried away, driving down the street in a faster than usual speed. The redhead sighed and placed a finger near his ear, mumbling words. Due to Shuu's keen sense of hearing, he could clearly hear the redhead's words, but not the words of the person he talking to.

"Yes mother, I'm done,"

The redhead's breath hitched, "What, y-you, why can't you host it over there?"

His face went from serious to furious, "You dump me here and this is the treatment I get?!"

His face calmed down a bit, "No, I refuse,"

His eye twitched, "Yes...mother," That last word dripped with hatred.

"No! Not that guy! How dare you, he's not even experienced!"

"Mother, no,"

"NO!"

"...fine, but only if you leave first,"

"Mmkay, bye,"

He let his arm hang down and looked to Shuu, who quickly made it look like he wasn't paying attention.

(Shuu's POV)

I heard footsteps walk toward me and I was very close to sweating bullets. I looked up from my book when he made it in front of me. I didn't even hear his footsteps on the wood! But that didn't matter, as he extended a hand towards me, smiling warmly, "Hello, my name is Karma Akabane,"

"You can stop smiling, I know it's fake,"

Karma's face instantly dropped, "What?"

"I know your smile is fake, stop it,"

"I-I...anyways, what's your name?"

"Gakushū Asano, but you may call me Shuu,"

"Alright, you can just call me Karma," I probably shouldn't have called out his fake smile because his face looked a bit hurt, but I couldn't resist, "So, um, my parents and I are throwing a party at my house tomorrow night at 6:30, so I was wondering if you'd like to come," His arrogance died down a bit, but not by a lot.

Calling him out and shooting that façade was probably the worst decision I've done, but I was in between regretting and not regretting my choices, "Sure, I'm sure we don't have any plans for tomorrow,"

"Oh, uh, thanks,"

"No, I should be thanking you,"

"No, really, thank you...,"

"Um, you're welcome," I entered the house and pressed my back to the closed door, sliding down to the point to where I was sitting on the floor.

Damn, he was pretty hot.

"So, how is he?" My father's voice sounded from above me.

"Alright, I guess,"

"Observations?"

"Handsome, arrogant, low profiled,"

"Sounds like you,"

"Wha-NO! I'm not as arrogant as him,"

"Yeah right, and I'm not principal," I pouted a bit before getting up and walking past him, "Anyways, I'll go study,"

(Karma's POV)

Dammit, did he really figure me out that quickly? I need to work on my fake smile anyways, so I'm not all too surprised.

Yeah right, and I'm not gay.

Yup, I'm gay.

Surprised?

Hah, you shouldn't be. I'm a sparkly unicorn dancing on rainbows and covered in rainbow sprinkles.

I walked from house to house until dusk, to which I turned my microphone on, "Mother, I'm done,"

"And? You better not be fucking around me you little piece of shit,"

"Half the neighbors are coming, approximately 15 families,"

"As I expected from a mistake. I'm busy now you little piece of shit, go away,"

"Yes mother,"

Ah, family goals, am I right?

I cut off the microphone call and starting walking back to my house, the streetlamps already illuminating a bright yellow.

Beautiful...

Beautifully disgusting.

I hated the light. The dark is my safe haven. It where I spend most of my time, where I lurk, where I hide from...

I'm not finishing that sentence.

I thought about Shuu. Hah, what a name.

Though, some of my friends still call me Kar-Kar so I can't be laughing.

And those friends are...

I felt a tears streak down my face as I sat down my desk in my room, fiddling around with my pencil before snapping in easily with one hand.

I sighed, throwing the remains away and sharpening a newer one. I decided that I could go play the piano and practice the one song I knew the so-called professional would play and screw up. Eh, might as well.

Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy.

I played one note, and then the other, and soon I was caught in the trap of beautiful music. Even more beautiful than my future. Even more beautiful than the good-looking Shuu-

One messed up note. Father wouldn't be very happy.

Despite that, I carried on. Miss a note, move on. Don't go back for it.

After playing it, I played it again, and this cycle repeated until my knuckles were white, fingers numb, arm limp, wrists tired, and music piece perfected.

Good. Father still wouldn't be proud of me. I sighed, and despite the pain, I continued practicing until I was absolutely certain that it was flawless.

Good, I can kick that unprofessional Tsukamoto Sawao's ass when he plays out of key.

My wrists and fingers hurt, but I learned to ignore the pain. Walking to the kitchen, I poured a glass of strawberry milk and sipped, the cold glass feeling great against my burning palms.

Damn, I worked too hard on the piano today.

Good.

[Timeskip, 5:30 AM, Tomorrow Morning]

(Shuu's POV)

I walked out, observing the early time. The sun was up, but the sky was still as red as Karma's hair. (Japan's sunrise is at 4:52 AM)

I walked down to eat breakfast, only see a basket fill with food and goodies and note next to it that read:

 _Asano,_

 _Take this to our new neighbor. Welcome him to the neighborhood, please. Make a new friend at least. Not a minion, like you refer to your other friends._

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence and dressed up in a white button up shirt and grey shorts. After changing, I took the basket, which was surprisingly heavy, and set out to the house where Karma lived.

I was wondering why Karma's parents weren't here yesterday and only communicated with their son via microphone, or, at least the mother does. And judging by Karma's furiousness, they must not have a good relationship with each other.

I reached the doorstep and lightly pressed the doorbell. I heard music continue for a bit and then stop, before the shuffling of clothes followed and walked to the door step. Shit, did I interrupt something?

The massive-ish door opened to reveal the all too familiar redhead, "Yes, what do you want?" He looked tired and his skin was pallor, "Oh, uh, sorry about shooting you down yesterday. I just wanted to properly introduce you to the neighborhood with a gift basket," I extended the woven basket out to him and he graciously accepted, "Oh, thank you,"

We awkwardly stood there, smiling awkwardly, before Karma piped up, "Hey, did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't,"

"Me neither. Hey, how about this, I'll cook you breakfast!"

I hesitated, "N-No, it's fine...you don't have to,"

"No, I insist. You did give my this wonderful gift, so why not give you some breakfast? My treat,"

"Um, ok, if you insist...," It was amazing how this kid can switch from arrogant to sweet. Maybe it just towards me because I treated him nicely and maybe he didn't have a great relationship with his mother or the movers?

The house he lived in was in the exact layout as me, but his seemed somewhat more elegant and larger. Perhaps it was because my house had my father's paperwork everywhere while his was neat and tidy. I mean, mine is neat and tidy too, but he doesn't have random paperwork all over the floor.

We walked to the kitchen and he pointed at one of the chairs on a fairly long table, "Sit. I'll cook you something. You allergic to anything?"

"No," I thought for a while, and then something in me clicked, "Wait, you cook for yourself?!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Usually my father cooks...,"

"At least you have a father that loves you,"

I shut up, thinking about Karma's words. So, he's distant from his family?

"To answer your burning question that I'm sure you were thinking about when I first pulled up onto the driveway, yes, my parents aren't loving. Not a bit. They disowned me and made me move to the other side of Japan to be away from them. If they try to put you in a room alone, resist. It doesn't matter what they bribe you with, resist, please,"

What? K-Karma...he read my mind.

"Why? What happens?"

He looked sad and then looked over to me with shining, sad mercury eyes, "You don't want to know,"

"Has anyone been influenced by it?"

"Y-Yes...,"

"Who?" I knew that I was pushing things out of this kid, but I needed to know if he was safe.

"The pancakes are done," Dammit, the pancakes had to be done at the worst possible moment, didn't they?

He threw a plate with a stack of three pancakes in front of me. Literally, threw. Like, he flung a plate at my direction which so perfectly landed in front of me. This kid has talent.

He sat in the chair across from me and began eating, "So, does your dad know you're here?"

"Yeah, he wants me to make some friends,"

"What about your mom?"

I hesitated, before swallowing my bite, "Sh-She's dead...,"

I was expecting some sort of sympathetic line or phrase, but what I got was totally unexpected, "Lucky. I wish my mom was dead. I hate her,"

"Why?"

Karma sighed, "You wouldn't understand," He wolfed down the rest of his pancakes and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his plate, "You almost done?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Instead of letting Karma take my plate, I walked to the other side and began washing the plate, "Hey, Shuu, y-you don't have to...,"

"No, I insist. Now where do I put it?"

Karma pointed to a rather fancy rack on the side of the sink, "There...,"

"Ah, thanks,"

"No, I should be thanking you,"

(Karma's POV)

Hm, I might come to like this kid. Okay, we can keep this façade up then. He broke through my first façade, but he seems to be fooled by this one, hah. Pathetic.

But really, this kid seems pretty fine, but I don't know if he's taken or single. And even then, is he gay?

I sighed, leaving the kitchen, "You can leave if you want, unless you want to stay for a bit and chat or whatever, be my guest,"

"Your piano,"

I looked to my grand piano, which was shining ivory black and fingerprint-less, "About it?"

"Could you maybe play a piece for me? It doesn't have to be long or hard, I just want to see you play,"

"Why?"

"I just want to see if the music I heard earlier was a recording or it was actually you,"

I smirked, "It was me, but if you want proof...," I sat down at the piano bench and thought about what piece I could play, "Any preferences?"

"No,"

"Alright,"

I chose the third movement of Beethoven's Moonlight sonata because it was one my first and favorite pieces. I started playing, and since I had immense practice on this, I knew no flaws would be made.

My fingers flew across the keyboard, mostly focusing on the lower spectrum and working my right hand up to the higher regions before finally meeting around the middle. I added the zinger at the end of the piece for enthusiasm and looked at my only audience member, only to see he face paralyzed and mouth agape, "H-How...wha…,"

"Don't try to take it all in at once Shuu. Hey, how we relax upstairs in my room? I'm sure that will give you enough time to process what just happened, alright?"

"Uh...okay...," Hah, I love seeing their faces when I sit down they expect a slow moving piece and then I pull out this piece that moves at an ungodly speed. I could look at that face for hours on end.

I reached my room, which was about the size of a large living room. I heard the meek voice behind me say, "Wow, usually this room at my house belongs to my father, and I never realized how big it was until now,"

"Impressive huh? I'm glad my parents sent me here and not some other town with lousy, dinky houses," And someone else that I was interested in but he didn't need to know that.

Shuu looked around, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You got anything?"

"Well, since we've just met, how about twenty questions?"

I froze. Dammit, if he asks a question, my secret might exposed. Well, then again, I could always lie.

It wasn't like I've been doing that my entire life anyways.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"Kay, you can ask first Karma!"

I thought about it. I decided to start off easy and light, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, probably orange. What about you?"

"Red. Okay, um, what school do you go to?"

"Kunigigaoka Junior High. You?"

"Same! I guess we'll be seeing each other more often. Which class?"

"1-A. You?"

"Same! Wow, it's like fate. Heh," I thought more, and then I guess the words just rolled out of my tongue, "What's your sexuality?"

Silence, "Uh, y-you don't have to answer that-,"

"Gay,"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. The strawberry blonde looked up at me with anxious eyes, "Y-You?"

I hesitated, "I-I'm...well...you could say that I'm as straight as a circle,"

Shuu's face lit up, "Oh, thank god! I thought you were going to hate me because I was homosexual,"

"Even if I wasn't it wouldn't matter. Besides, what wrong with it?"

Shuu was blushing intensely and he tried hiding by looking away, but that only confirmed my assumption, "Oh, so you like me?"

"M-Maybe..."

"Hm. That was quick,"

I trailed my fingers up his torso, propping myself up with my left arm, "So, what about a new game?"

[]

 **I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF THIS IS THE DIRECTION I WANNA GO, BUT EH.**

 **I'M LITERALLY JUST WINGING IT RIGHT NOW, SO BEAR WITH ME!**

 **UR BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	2. The Mystery's Talents

(Shuu's POV)

I felt the redhead's warmth as his face got closer to mine, "Wh-What game?"

Karma looked shocked about his actions and retracted back into his crisscrossed position, "Ah Nevermind. Shall we continue?"

My blush reddened a bit before fading away. Was he teasing me? Shaking the thought out of my head, I asked, "So, your turn?"

"Hm, let's see, any pets?"

"No. How about I ask a different question this time, let's see...how many languages do you know fluently?"

"I-I...uh...all of them...?" (I know it's kinda impossible considering the long time it takes to learn every language but eh whatever it is a fiction story so just roll with it I guess)

"Eh?! All of them?!"

"What about you? How many are you fluent in?"

"I know five including Japanese," All of the languages though? Wow! Karma really is great.

I continued the game, "So, um, how many instruments can you play?"

"All of them," Um, okay, jeez, wow, this kid really is talented. Karma looked up at me, "What's your hobby?"

"Studying. What's your favorite drink?"

"Strawberry milk. When's your birthday?"

"January 1st. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Karma hesitated a bit before answering, "A bureaucrat. You?"

"Some sort of executive job. Favorite subject?"

"Math. What's your least favorite subject?"

"Ethics,"

We continued until we reached the limit of twenty questions and we smiled. I made a friend at least. (oOf FrIeNdZoNeD aLrEaDy but not fo long don't worry)

Karma looked at the time, "Hm, not quite time fit for you to leave. Still 6:40. So, what do you wanna do?"

I figured instead of relying on electronics for so long, I could do something with the redhead, maybe form a closer bond with the older (by a week) male, "Well, maybe I could get you the uniform for school tomorrow? You know that school is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but only the pants since my cat ripped up the cardigan and the store owners refused to get me a new one. So I guess I'll do with a white button-up and a black blazer. It actually looks pretty good in my opinion. I never really liked cardigans anyways," I had a feeling that Karma let his cat rip up the cardigan, just a feeling.

"Hm, okay then, um," I mean, what else could we do? Karma piped up with an answer, "Hey, what if I play you some more pieces on the piano?"

"Eh?! I don't wanna work you too hard-,"

"Nah, it'll be fine. I gotta practice a bit anyways,"

"Um, okay, if you insist...,"

Walking down the massive stairs and leading to the piano, I looked around, "so, where are your other instruments?"

"Hm? Oh, those? I put them in a music room with a bunch of stands with music on it. I just couldn't fit the piano in a comfortable space, so I put it out in the living room. Besides, it's good to play at formal parties," Karma cracked his knuckles and positioned his hands over the keys, "So, I'm guessing that you don't have any preferences, correct?"

"Mmhm," There weren't any couches in the living room, just bookcases and foreign vases, so I just leaned against the wall.

"Okay,"

(Karma's POV)

I didn't really expect Shuu to move that quickly and let me dive in for a kiss, so I decided to hold it off until he seems more comfortable.

Not that the job I have makes me not get in a relationship, it's just that Shuu doesn't seem like he wanted to move that fast. It's fine, I'll give the weakling some time. My job actually allows me to have a love life, so I'm good.

Yeah, I have a job. Moving on.

I chose Tchaikovsky's Pathétique, Symphony No. 6 in B minor, Op. 74. It's a quite beautiful song that I thought Shuu might enjoy.

After savoring the surprised face of Shuu, I decided to up my game. I didn't know why, I guess I liked to show off a bit. I took my handkerchief and blindfolded myself. I heard the shocked sounds from Shuu as I tightly bound my eyes, making sure I couldn't see anything.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Hm, I don't know, three?"

"Impressive Karma, you really can't see through it. So, what are you planning, Karma?"

"You'll see," I chose the hardest piano solo piece and one that I had both memorized and knew fully well and fluently.

Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji's Symphonic Variations for solo piano.

Not the most famous piece and I even have some trouble trying to say the composer's name, but I guess it's my time to shine, huh? Besides, I really do need to practice. Blindfolded too, hah.

Take that stupid piano player that's going to play tonight, you can't beat me. what was his name, oh right, Tsukamoto Sawao.

I guess I love savoring the faces people get when I play at an ungodly speed. Damn, I really am a sadist, aren't I? Hah, not just piano playing either, other ways. Ways that I won't explain. (Dammit playing hard to get now, huh Karma? Karma: you're the one that wrote the script! Me: Ah, right)

I started the piece, nearly missing the first note. Okay, just shift the position a bit to the right and I should be fine. It was like my arms, hands, and fingers knew exactly where to go.

After playing the devil of piano solos, I untied the handkerchief and put it back in my pocket as Shuu lightly clapped, "I'm glad you liked the performance,"

"Hey, I have an idea Karma!"

"Hm? I'm listening,"

"Maybe I can help you set up for the party tonight!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do for your amazing performance!"

I beamed a fake smile as I accepted his offer. Hah, he didn't break through my façade.

I can't have him realizing who I actually was.

Not just my job or stuff like that, I meant my family problems. I can't have another problem to worry about on my shoulders; I already have so many.

"Okay, um, Shuu, you can set the tables for the refreshments, I guess. I already prepared the refreshments and put them on the kitchen counter, so you can set up the tables accordingly. The tables are in the room closest to the front door, the one behind the double doors on the left. Tablecloths are in the drawer in the dining room; you can go choose whichever one you'd like. I'll sweep the floors and wipe down the piano, maybe even dust the bookcases and vases,"

"Are you sure? That's a lot of work to put on yourself Karma. That isn't healthy,"

"I'll be fine Shuu,"

"Um, okay, but if you get some sort of injury or tire yourself out, don't go blaming me,"

"Haha, I won't, don't stress about it,"

With an anxious face, Shuu walked over to the room where the tables laid and I went straight to the closet for the broom. After I had found the light grey and blood red broom, I set off back to the living room.

If you can even call it a living room. Where people would put couches or chairs laid vases from around the world and bookshelves filled with books and small and expensive ornaments. Where there would be a flat screen TV was a highly detailed picture of me.

I look back at that fairly recent picture, thinking about why I had sat still for the picture. I observed the quick fine strokes of the paintbrush that so clearly etched out the details of my blood red hair. My pale skin was a slight tanner than my actual skin, but it wasn't hard to realize the difference unless you compared. I wore a very dark blue suit with a dark red button-up undershirt. My square tie was a deep maroon with no pattern. My face was stern and business-like; not like I'd could smile anyways. I was staring at the front with a piercing glare like I was going to kill someone if you stared for too long. My mercury golden eyes were finely detailed and glowing with passion. There was just one thing the eyes were missing.

My broken soul that could be seen inside. The dull glaze that clearly showed off my broken past. I guess the painter didn't look hard enough.

I was getting distracted. I sighed out and starting sweeping the already bare floors. After about three rounds, only a small pile of dust was collected. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned because I missed a spot or happy because my house was spotless. Regardless, I stored the broom away.

Shuu had already set the tables out, chose a light lavender laced tablecloth to cover the tables, and was now transporting the food over. Since I was done, I grabbed a plate of British cookies and walked over to the table, placing it next to the cakes, "Thanks Shuu. It would've taken me a while to set up,"

"Anything for you Karma! It feels nice to have a friend and help them out," I smiled an actual smile for the first time in forever.

I missed this feeling. Having a friend that wouldn't abandon me, whether or not it means that they were faking it so I wouldn't be a delinquent or actually trying to befriend me. I still remember the last sign I set up with a close friend.

For sale: Baby shoes. Never worn.

It hurt to see that friend's face because of the tears that tracked down his pitiful face. I never knew what the feeling was since I was an only child. But to lose a brother? That was probably something I wouldn't experience in a lifetime.

The next day, well, he couldn't stand it.

Hah, I'm getting distracted again aren't I? That isn't good.

[]

[Timeskip, 6:30 PM]

"Hi Shuu, nice to see you again. And Mr. Asano, it's a pleasure to see you too,"

"Thank you Karma. Such nice manners you have," Hah, the façade just keeps getting stronger. I'm getting better at the training.

I let the two in, noticing that the mother wasn't with them. I remembered Shuu telling me that his mother was dead. Most likely the truth.

It's gotten so hard to trust people now, with every lie echoing in my head from my past friends.

 _I'll stay with you Karma, always._

 _I'll never leave you Kar-Kar! Since when will I leave?_

 _I won't die in front of you Kar-Kar. You have my word._

 _I won't die in front of you if you don't die in front of me! Promise!_

 _We are stuck together pals, Karma!_

 _We'll be together. Always._

Lies. They were all lies.

They never stayed. They always died in a painful and tragic way. They didn't keep their promises. Ever.

I just had to hope that Shuu wouldn't be the same.

Hah, who am I kidding? All my friends seemed like they would stay with me until the end of time, and Shuu is no different.

But Shuu had this different aura, like a truthful one. I just had to cling onto whatever hope inside of me that wasn't destroyed by betrayal.

Look at me.

An assassin, hoping that death wouldn't happen.

How, ironic.

[]

(Shuu's POV)

I recognized Karma's and I's work. The chandelier, this time, was on and sparkling in the brightest possible way. The calico silk curtains were closed so that no light could escape through the clear, glass windows.

Within the span of minutes, the rest of the neighborhood's families came, and the house seemed like it would be cramped. But no, there was still much room to spare.

Karma's family arrived last, and the distress on Karma's face was shown for a bit, "Mother, Father, welcome," He snarled.

The father looked quite old, stray grey hairs starting to decorate his dark brown hair. He wore a dark green tuxedo with a light turquoise undershirt. Horrible sense of taste. The mother was a bit more finely dressed, a long, silk gown that flowed to the floor. It was a wonder that she hadn't dirtied it walking from the driveway. There didn't seem to be a speck of dirt on the vermillion dress. Mrs. Akabane had brilliant red hair tied up in a bun, the same color as Karma's hair. He had small wrinkles around her stern face, which matched her husband's.

"Hello, you little piece of shit. Well, isn't this going to be a nice party,"

I was dumbfounded. How could the redhead's mother nonchalantly call Karma that? It was like it was their daily routine. None of the other families heard, and even if they did, they didn't do anything about it. Or maybe they were like me, collected on the outside and shocked to bits in the inside.

The pianist, dressed in a black tailcoat and white undershirt, like some old-fashioned classy butler, walked in. He seemed to be in his mid-40s or 50s. Karma glared at the man, but he didn't seem to notice the daggers coming from Karma's eyes. He pivoted to shake the Akabanes' hand after glancing at the surroundings, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Akabane. What a pleasure to see the both of you here today,"

"Ah, Tsukamoto Sawao! The pleasure is ours," Karma still glared daggers.

"And here's the prodigy, Karma!" He reached out to pat his head, but Karma swatted it away, "Get away from me you disgusting piece of shit," He snarled, eye twitching.

What did he mean by prodigy?

Sawao didn't seemed phased by Karma's attitude and continued to sit at the piano bench, "I guess I'll play a Waltz in C Major now!"

"Beginner," Karma mumbled. So, this waltz was a beginner's piece?

A strange note erupted from the ivory black piano. I guess classical music is like that sometimes, and you adapt to it. But when I looked to Karma, he had a face of agony, "He played an F sharp and not a G, damn bastard," He muttered. I inspected the music, analyzing it.

Karma was right, the music tone was a bit too depressing to be a lovely waltz. The other guests had mixed emotions, ranging between agony and confusion. Karma looked like he was trying really hard to not snap, rocking back and forth and squeezing the sides of his arms, staring at the ground. One of the guests offered him a glass of strawberry punch and he accepted, not rocking back and forth anymore.

I looked at my father, who was also analyzing the music and realizing how offkey Sawao was.

It was only a matter of time before Karma actually did snap, "Shuu, could you hold my drink, please?"

"Um, sure Karma,"

As soon as I held the glass, the redhead smiled at me and then proceeded to punch the wall with such a force that it was a wonder that the wall had no dent, "DAMMIT!"

The piano music stopped and eyes turned to stare at the fourteen year-old. Some people looked relieved that the horrible music had stopped and others got even more confused. It was easy to tell who knew music and who didn't.

Karma stomped over to the piano and pushed the man to the side of the bench, "You call that Waltz in C Major?! More like Waltz in C Major but actually in the fuckdamn key of G Major with no goddamn repeats or dynamics! Let me show you how it's actually done, you oblivious bastard!" The redhead positioned his hands over the keys and started playing, the soothing tones like medicine for my headache that Sawao caused.

When Karma was done, he glared at the older pianist, "And THAT'S how you play the damn piece!" He stormed upstairs and the slam of his door echoed throughout the house.

The entire party was silent. Guests felt relived and some were even mesmerized by the correct piece. Sawao was flabbergasted and the Akabane parents had the look of rage. Karma's going to get hurt pretty soon, and I can't do anything about it. They'd kill me if I tried, and Karma's more skilled than me. He'll be fine.

I hope.

[]

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY, YOUTUBE SWEPT ME UP SINCE LIKE TEN YOUTUBERS I WATCH POSTED TEN EPISODES SO I DECIDED TO CATCH UP WITH THEM, THUS DELAYING THE CHAPTER.**


End file.
